”Your” HOME TOWN
”Your” HOME TOWN is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 05 single. It is performed by Hinata and Ami. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Osaka Performance First Day - Early Morning #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Before the Osaka Performance #Dreaming! #”Your” HOME TOWN #fruity love #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Osaka Performance Intermission #Yoru ni Kagayaku Seiza no You ni (夜に輝く星座のように) #Himitsu no Memories (秘密のメモリーズ) #Tashika na Ashiato (たしかな足跡) #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Osaka Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Itsudemo... (Your HOME TOWN) Kaette kite ne Anata no... (Your HOME TOWN) Furusato Ano koro wa zutto ne, tsuzuku to omotteta Kawazoi o narande aruku michi Seseragi no oto wa nani mo kawaranai no ni Kageboushi ga hitotsu, tarinai yo Zutto akogareteita, Tokyo kara todoku Mijikai tegami ni anata ga "genki" to shitatameta kotoba wa Sabishisou ni hitorikiri de kaette kita yo Anata no furusato wa, ima wa chotto tooi keredo Oboete ite hoshii na, minna de matte iru kara Issho ni totta shashin ni eigo de kaita "Your" HOME TOWN Anata no naka ni hora, itsudemo "minna" wa iru kara Shuugakuryokou de hajimete otozureta Machi ni ima, anata wa kurashiteru Ano toki kanjita dokidoki wa ima demo Mune no oku de natte iru no kana... Sewashii mainichi ni wasurechatemo Nazeda ka tokidoki, futoshita hyoushi ni Natsukashii na, nante omoidashite Zutto sugoshita furusato no koto Asobi ni mo iku kara, annai shite ne tanoshii koto Anata ga itsudatte egao ni nareru tokoro o Shashin o totta nara, kaite oku yo "Your" LIVING TOWN Chanto naraberu kara ne, ano hi no shashin no yoko ni Sou da yo, kawaranai mono ga mou hitotsu Sore wa ne, tooku ni hanarete itatte Donna toki mo watashi-tachi ga Zutto zutto tomodachi tte koto Anata no furusato mo, anata no kurashiteru machi mo Dottemo suteki na basho, anata ga waratte ireba Issho ni totta shashin ni eigo de kaita "Your" HOME TOWN Anata no naka ni hora, itsudemo "minna" wa iru kara Soredemo samishiku nattara, itsudemo... kaette kite ne Anata no... (Your HOME TOWN) Furusato da yo Daiji na... (You're OUR FRIEND) Tomodachi |-| Color Coded= Hinata = Ami = Itsudemo... (Your HOME TOWN) Kaette kite ne Anata no... (Your HOME TOWN) Furusato Zutto akogareteita, Tokyo kara todoku hitorikiri de kaette kita yo Anata no furusato wa, ima wa chotto tooi keredo Issho ni totta shashin ni eigo de kaita "Your" HOME TOWN Anata no naka ni hora, itsudemo "minna" wa iru kara Sewashii mainichi ni wasurechatemo Zutto sugoshita furusato no koto Asobi ni mo iku kara, annai shite ne tanoshii koto Shashin o totta nara, kaite oku yo "Your" LIVING TOWN Chanto naraberu kara ne, ano hi no shashin no yoko ni Sou da yo, kawaranai mono ga mou hitotsu Zutto zutto tomodachi tte koto Anata no furusato mo, anata no kurashiteru machi mo Dottemo suteki na basho, anata ga waratte ireba Issho ni totta shashin ni eigo de kaita "Your" HOME TOWN Anata no naka ni hora, itsudemo... kaette kite ne Daiji na... (You're OUR FRIEND) Tomodachi |-| Kanji= いつでも… (Your HOME TOWN) 帰ってきてね あなたの… (Your HOME TOWN) ふるさと あの頃はずっとね、続くと思ってた 川沿いを並んで歩く道 せせらぎの音はなにも変わらないのに 影ぼうしがひとつ、足りないよ ずっと憧れていた、東京から届く 短い手紙にあなたが「元気」としたためた言葉は 淋しそうに独りきりで帰って来たよ あなたのふるさとは、今はちょっと遠いけれど 覚えていてほしいな、みんなで待っているから 一緒に撮った写真に英語で書いた'Your'HOME TOWN あなたの中にホラ、いつでも'みんな'はいるから 修学旅行で初めて訪れた 街にいま、あなたは暮らしてる あのとき感じたドキドキは今でも 胸の奥で鳴っているのかな… 忙(せわ)しい毎日に忘れちゃっても 何故だか時々、ふとした拍子に 懐かしいな、なんて思いだして ずっと過ごしたふるさとのこと 遊びにも行くから、案内してね楽しいトコ あなたがいつだって笑顔になれるトコロを 写真を撮ったなら、書いておくよ'Your'LIVING TOWN ちゃんと並べるからね、あの日の写真の横に そうだよ、変わらないものがもう一つ それはね、遠くに離れていたって どんなときもわたしたちが ずっとずっと友達ってこと あなたのふるさとも、あなたの暮らしてる街も とっても素敵な場所、あなたが笑っていれば 一緒に撮った写真に英語で書いた'Your'HOME TOWN あなたの中にホラ、いつでも'みんな'はいるから それでも淋しくなったら、いつでも…帰って来てね あなたの…(Your HOME TOWN) ふるさとだよ だいじな(Your HOME TOWN) 友達 |-| English= You can always... (Your hometown) Come back To your... (Your hometown) Hometown Y'know, back then, I thought those moments would continue forever That path stretched along the riverside The river's murmuring was the same as always, but Just having one shadow isn't enough Delivered from your long-idolized Tokyo, your thin letter said "I'm doing fine" but those words seem lonely, so you were heading back Your hometown might be a little far now, but I want you to remember, everyone's waiting for you On the photos we took together, we wrote in English "'Your' HOME TOWN" Hey, inside you, everyone's already there We first went on a field trip But now the city is your life I wonder if your heart is still pounding the same way it did back then... You might forget since each day is so busy, but from time to time, at random moments You'll remember nostalgic things about that hometown you spent forever in I'm visiting soon, so I'm looking forward to your tour The things that always make you smile If I could take a picture of them, I'd write "'Your' LIVING TOWN" I'll like them all up, side-to-side with the pictures from back then That's right, there's one more unchanging thing That is, no matter how far we are and no matter when we'll always, always be friends Your hometown, and the city you live in now they're both amazing places, if they make you smile On the photos we took together, we wrote in English "'Your' HOME TOWN" Hey, inside you, everyone's already there But if that's too lonely, you can always... Visit us To your... (Your hometown) Hometown Your important... (You're our friend) Friend Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ FUKUOKA - (performed by: Momo Asakura and Nao Tamura) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 05 (sung by: Hinata Kinoshita×Ami Futami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Hinata Kinoshita) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 05 765PRO ALLSTARS (sung by: Ami Futami)